


Porywy serca są święte

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vulnerable Spock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Jim potrzebuje wakacji. Zamiast odpocząć, prawie umiera. Spock, obawiając się o życie kapitana, jest bardzo uczuciowy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To moje pierwsze opowiadanie fanfiction. Mam nadzieję, że w ogóle ktokolwiek to przeczyta. Byłabym bardzo wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, także ten krytyczny!!! : )

  Jim obudził się dziwnie zmęczony. Długo siedział na łóżku zanim zdecydował się wstać. Czuł ból w plecach i karku. Próbował rozmasować napięte mięśnie, ale nie przyniosło mu to żadnej ulgi. Zwykle nie rozmyślał rano o żadnych poważnych sprawach, wszystko robił mechanicznie, zgodnie z przyzwyczajeniem powtarzał te same czynności. Nie miał z tym problemu. Kochał swoją pracę, nigdy nie czuł tej specyficznej niechęci jaką wielu ludzi odczuwa przed nadejściem poniedziałku. Dzisiaj było inaczej. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało pokryło się lepką smołą. Czuł się ciężki i pusty równocześnie. Znał jednak swoje obowiązki. Wstał, wyprostował stawiające opór ciało i ruszył w stronę łazienki. 

  Myjąc zęby przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Nie mógł zdyscyplinować swoich myśli, zalewała go fala wspomnień, tęsknot i lęków. Jego oczy podobne były do oczu jego babci. Dobrze je pamięta. Studnia dobroci i czułości, kiedy trzeba stanowczości. Babcia karmiła go często brukselką i szpinakiem. Nie przepadał za gorzkawym smakiem brukselki, dobrze przyprawione liście szpinaku przełykał z większą łatwością. Może dzięki tej babcinej diecie jest taki sprawny. W jej domu było mnóstwo książek, leżały w każdym kącie, to ona zaraziła go miłością do literatury. To ona nauczyła go też jeździć na rowerze. Pierwszy rower – zielony z kolorowymi koralikami w szprychach. Słyszy w uszach ten dźwięk, który wydawały, gdy wprawiał koła w ruch. Słyszy też śmiech kolegów, takie koraliki miały w swoich rowerach ich młodsze siostry. Pierwszy upadek, zjeżdżał za szybko z górki, uciekając przed tym okropnym śmiechem, uderzył w coś, krwawiące kolana i łokcie. Do tej pory ma bliznę na lewym kolanie, kształtem przypominającą półksiężyc. Nie płakał, zaciskał tylko mocno pięści aż pobielały mu knykcie. Śniadania i obiady w szkole zaczął jadać sam. Na rower więcej nie wsiadł. Nie rozumiał dlaczego akurat dzisiaj to wszystko do niego wraca. Rozbolał go brzuch. Umył twarz zimną wodą. Stanął na baczność. Skinął stanowczo głową, potwierdzając swojemu odbiciu, że jest gotowy stanąć na mostku. 

  Spock przywitał go podniesionymi ze zdziwieniem brwiami. Jim od razu uświadomił sobie, że zapomniał się uczesać, zwykle skrupulatnie ułożone włosy, dzisiaj z pewnością przykuwają uwagę. Sygnalizują także jego osobliwy stan. Poprawia, więc ukradkiem fryzurę i przechodzi do prośby o raporty. Stara się żeby jego głos brzmiał twardo i zdecydowanie. Na pytania o samopoczucie nie chciałby, nie umiałby teraz odpowiadać. Praca, trzeba skupić się na pracy. Powtarzał to sobie przez całą drogę w windzie, powtarzał to sobie też 15 minut temu. Teraz jednak złapał się na tym, że znieruchomiał, patrzy się w jeden punkt i myśli o czymś zupełnie innym niż praca. Powodem tego zamyślenia jest melodia, którą nuci za jego plecami Uhura. Podobnie brzmiała kołysanka, którą śpiewała mu matka. Ostatni raz, gdy ją słyszał, był już stanowczo za dużym chłopcem żeby ktoś pomagał mu w zaśnięciu. Mama gładziła delikatnie jego głowę. Pachniała słodkimi, kwiatowymi perfumami. Niepokój powoli zastępowało poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Ile by dał żeby znów poczuć ten matczyny zapach, czułość. Wszystkie gwiazdy i słońca żeby znów ktoś go tak kochał. Nie za jego ordery, ale bezinteresownie, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Także nie w wyniku zręcznej gadki, kiedy sam chce zrobić wrażenie, osiągnąć określony cel, tylko kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewa, kiedy jest najgorszy, najokropniejszy z ludzi. Z zadumy wyrywa go Spock. Chyba zdążył już wyczuć, a może raczej zaobserwować i wysnuć logiczne wnioski, że coś jest nie tak – zamiast kapitanie, Kirk słyszy bowiem swoje imię:  


– Jim, wszystko w porządku?  


Zawsze kiedy Spock zwraca się do niego po imieniu ma to dziwne uczucie w klatce piersiowej, jakby nagle, na kilka sekund, gwałtownie się skurczyła, jakby zaczynało brakować tam miejsca na jego serce. Bierze głęboki oddech, grymas skupienia znika, jego twarz łagodnieje:  


– Tak Spock, wszystko dobrze.  


– Więc? – Spock unosi pytająco jedną z brwi. Widząc jednak, że Jim nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi, dopowiada po chwili:  


– Pan Sulu pytał o kurs.  


  Kirk zdaje sobie sprawę, że musiał nie reagować dłuższą chwilę – wszystkie spojrzenia skierowane są na niego. Mają jeszcze trochę czasu zanim powinni pojawić się na planecie, która jest ich najbliższym celem, postanawia więc, że przyda im się chwila przerwy, krótkie wakacje. Zarządza, że zatrzymają się po drodze w miejscu, które zdaje się być odpowiednie do odpoczynku. Atmosfera zbliżona do ziemskiej, nieco wilgotniejsza, cieplejsza. To jednak bez znaczenia, mógłby być też śnieg i mróz. Kirk potrzebuje poczuć kamienie pod stopami, wiatr, przestrzeń. Musi chociaż na jeden dzień zmienić otoczenie. Ma nadzieję, że to pomoże mu uporządkować ten dziwny bałagan w jego głowie, okiełznać emocje. Podaje odpowiedni kierunek, który Sulu zaraz przyjmuje. Spock wydaje się być usatysfakcjonowany decyzją kapitana. Jeszcze jedno zamyślenie i pewnie zasugerowałby wizytę w ambulatorium.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

  Zanim wyśle większą liczbę swoich ludzi na przepustkę, chce sprawdzić czy rzeczywiście wybrał właściwą planetę. Nieraz byli już w miejscach, które tylko wyglądały jak raj, potem okazywały się jednak wyjątkowo niebezpieczne, śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Udaje się, więc do transportera razem ze Spockiem, zabiera także McCoy'a oraz dwóch członków ochrony. 

  Gdy lądują na powierzchni ich oczom ukazuje się naprawdę piękny widok. Znajdują się na polanie otoczonej bujną, soczyście zieloną roślinnością, różnorodnymi nieznanymi im gatunkami kwiatów, krzewów, drzew. Wszystko wydaje się takie zdrowe i pełne życia. Wygląda to nieco jak na obrazach Henriego Rousseau – myśli Jim. Powietrze jest bardzo gorące i parne, ale nie w nieprzyjemny sposób. Kirk zastanawia się czy tylko na nim to wszystko wywiera tak duże wrażenie. Jakby nagle ta cała jego wrażliwa strona, która sam już nie wie od jak dawna, chyba odkąd wstąpił na akademię, raczej bardzo rzadko dochodziła do głosu, teraz intensywnie domagała się uwagi. Może już wystarczająco długo była uśpiona. Jim zaczyna mieć wątpliwości czy pobyt w tej romantycznej scenerii będzie dla niego korzystny. Nie chciałby wrócić jeszcze bardziej rozkojarzonym. Przydałoby mu się trochę wolkańskiej logiki. Prosi więc Spocka o przedstawienie odczytów ze swojego tricordera. 

  Okazuje się, że oprócz bogatej i różnorodnej flory na planecie nie ma żadnych innych organizmów. W momencie kiedy Spock prezentował te optymistyczne informacje, pod Jimem nagle, z hukiem zapadła się ziemia. Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko i niespodziewanie. Jim stał tuż obok Spocka, w ułamku sekundy w miejscu tym został jedynie przerażająco głęboki dół. Nikt nie zdążył, nie miał nawet szansy, zareagować, złapać go za rękę, zrobić czegokolwiek. Pierwszym odruchem Spocka było skoczenie za nim w tę czarną dziurę. Byłaby to reakcja zdecydowanie nielogiczna, Spock doskonale to wiedział i poczuł się zawstydzony. Wiedział też dobrze, że wszelkie przejawy nielogiczności z jego strony zawsze związane były z Jamesem T. Kirkiem. Fascynujące – pomyślał. Nie było jednak teraz czasu na analizowanie tych – …uczuć? Spocka przeszedł dreszcz. 

– Wszyscy zostają dokładnie tam, gdzie stoją. Nikt się nie rusza. Doktorze, pan również! – Bones zastygł zgodnie z poleceniem Spocka, choć wewnątrz cały się gotował:

– Spock, do diabła! Będziemy teraz tak bezczynnie stać? Trzeba go ratować!

– Doktorze McCoy, najpierw upewnię się, czy my także wbrew naszej woli nie znajdziemy się zaraz pod powierzchnią ziemi. – Spock starał się mówić jak najbardziej spokojnie, jego ludzka połowa była jednak roztrzęsiona na tyle, że zakłócała również jego stoicką, logiczną część. Mimo wszystko musiał działać. 

– Według danych z tricordera możemy się swobodnie poruszać, przynajmniej w tym najbliższym otoczeniu, żeby być precyzyjnym – w promieniu pół kilometra. Ostrożność jest jednak wciąż, jak najbardziej, wskazana. 

McCoy od razu rzucił się na kolana tuż przed otworem w ziemi, który zdawał się nie mieć końca. Krzyczał imię kapitana najgłośniej jak tylko mógł, ale jego nawoływanie pozostawało bez odpowiedzi. Spock usiłował wyłapać jakikolwiek dźwięk, ale nawet jego doskonały słuch niczego nie wychwycił. Próby nawiązania kontaktu przez komunikator także okazywały się bezowocne. 

– Moje odczyty wskazują, że nie ma tam żadnych oznak życia. – Bones wypowiedział te słowa bardzo powoli i cicho, prawie szepcząc.

– Doktorze McCoy, dane z pańskiego sprzętu zgadzają się z moimi. Musimy jednak wziąć pod uwagę, że być może nie mamy wystarczających informacji. Wciąż pozostaje wiele niewiadomych. Nie powinniśmy więc wysnuwać żadnych ostatecznych wniosków. Zapewniam pana, że nie ruszę się z orbity tej planety dopóki nie odnajdziemy kapitana – żywego lub... – Spock zawahał się, westchnął ciężko i nie dokończył zdania. Bones był mu za to wdzięczny.  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

  Jim ocknął się w zupełnej ciemności. Nie miał pojęcia jak długo mógł być nieprzytomny. Myśl, że Spock prawdopodobnie wiedziałby z dokładnością co do sekundy, podniosła go nieco na duchu. Świadomość, że gdzieś tam na górze czuwa ktoś bardzo skrupulatny, komu bezgranicznie może ufać naprawdę dodaje mu otuchy. Niemniej jednak sam także musi zacząć coś robić. Nie wie jak głęboko pod ziemią się znajduje, gdy patrzy w górę nie widzi światła, ale dół nie jest prostopadły. Mocno się poobijał, chyba złamał kilka żeber, nawet oddychanie sprawia mu ból. Jest mu też bardzo zimno, ma przemoczone ubranie, chyba leży w jakiejś kałuży. Nie ma przy sobie komunikatora ani fazera, pewnie zgubił je spadając. Bada dłońmi przestrzeń dookoła, ale niczego nie znajduje. Próbuje wstać, zawroty głowy są jednak zbyt silnie. Siada, opierając się plecami o wilgotną ziemię. Zamyka oczy. Myśli o tym jak nieprzewidywalne jest życie, miał odpocząć, spędzić miło czas, a teraz leży, ledwo żywy, nie wiadomo gdzie. Może trzeba było zostać na statku. Może to rodzaj jakiejś kary. Powoli zasypia, choć wie, że raczej nie powinien, tym bardziej, że pewnie ma wstrząśnienie mózgu. 

  Z tej obezwładniającej senności niespodziewanie wyrywa go coś, co owija się ciasno wokół jego prawej nogi. Jest zbyt ciemno żeby zobaczył jak to wygląda, dostrzega jednak, że skóra tego stworzenia lśni, jakby była mokra, oślizgła niczym skóra węża. Jim nienawidzi węży. Już kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji. Koledzy ze szkoły, a raczej te gnojki, które ciągle mu dokuczały, wrzucili go do dołu z grzechotnikami. Spędził tam całą noc, trzęsąc się ze strachu. Jedynie patrzenie na gwiazdy pozwalało mu choć trochę uspokoić nerwy, poczuć, że nie jest sam. Był wtedy pewien, że nikt go nie znajdzie. To właśnie po tym wydarzeniu matka ostatni raz śpiewała mu do snu. Teraz też ogarnia go panika, i nie ma nawet gwiazd, na które mógłby spojrzeć. Nie ma też nikogo, kto (jeśli w ogóle wyjdzie z tego cały) otoczy go po tym wszystkim czułością. Próbuje się wyrwać, jakoś uwolnić nogę z tego uścisku, ale brakuje mu siły. To coś ciągnie go ze sobą w głąb podziemnego korytarza. Niewiele dalej objęcie na jego nodze rozluźnia się. Kirk orientuje się, że znalazł się chyba w gnieździe tego stworzenia. Zaraz przed nim wije się kilka podobnych, nieco mniejszych istot. Ma mocne przeczucie, że nie są roślinożerne. Nie może tu zostać. Postanawia przeczołgać się, możliwie jak najszybciej i niepostrzeżenie, z powrotem w to samo miejsce. 

  Wydaje mu się, że to wszystko trwa już zbyt długo. Już dawno ktoś powinien przyjść mu z pomocą. Transportować go na statek, albo chociaż znaleźć się razem z nim w tym okropnym, mokrym, ciemnym dole. Cokolwiek. Coś powinno się już dziać. Może nie tylko on ma kłopoty. Bardzo by tego nie chciał. W końcu to on ich tu sprowadził. Woli zginąć tu sam, byleby reszta załogi była bezpieczna. Myśli o Spocku. Ma nadzieję, że nic mu się nie stało. Czuje teraz ten specyficzny ścisk w piersi. Chciałby go zobaczyć jeszcze raz, chociaż na chwilę. Musi mu powiedzieć jak dobrym pierwszym oficerem jest, najlepszym w całej Gwiezdnej Flocie. Jest też najlepszym człowiekiem jakiego zna. Chociaż to mógłby uznać za obraźliwe. Nie mówi takich rzeczy zbyt często, pewnie zdarzyło mu się pochwalić, stwierdzić „dobra robota panie Spock”. Ale chodzi o coś więcej, znacznie więcej. Nie tylko o sprawy służbowe. Spock jest jego przyjacielem. Tym z typu jedyny. Takim, który zdarza się raz na całe życie. Takim, o którym myśli się w najgorszym czasie, przed...śmiercią? Chciałby to gdzieś zapisać, zostawić jakąś wiadomość. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby nie doczekał grupy ratunkowej. Wyrzuca sobie, że nie powiedział tego wcześniej. A może Spock wie? Może jednak nie potrzebował słów. Może to logiczne? Może wyczytał to w jego gestach, spojrzeniach? Trochę go to uspokaja. 

  Udaje mu się dotrzeć do miejsca, z którego został zabrany przez tego stwora. Jest wyczerpany, leży i ciężko oddycha. Próbuje pozostać czujny, nasłuchuje czy to coś się nie zbliża. Wie, że prędzej czy później powróci. Na razie jest jednak cicho, słyszy tylko swój oddech, szybkie bicie serca. Jego skupienie rozpływa się. Przychodzi coś jakby sen. Nie jest już pewien. Widzi wnętrze statku, czy wrócił do domu? Enterprise nie pachnie jednak wilgotną ziemią. A on wciąż czuje zapach ziemi. Enterprise nie jest też nieprzyjemnie zimne. Ktoś go woła z daleka. Wyraźnie słyszy, że to jego imię. Nie może jednak odpowiedzieć, jego usta pozostają nieruchome, choć wydaje mu się, że krzyczy.   
  
---


	4. Chapter 4

  Spock, McCoy i ochrona teleportują się na statek. Stamtąd powinni być w stanie namierzyć kapitana. Starają się działać szybko. Wiedzą, że liczy się czas – Jim może być poważnie ranny. Spock ma jednak na uwadze, że pośpiech jest złym doradcą. Musi zachować rozwagę. Do tej pory zawsze pozostawał opanowany w tego typu sytuacjach. Teraz toczy wewnętrzną walkę. Traci dużo energii na okiełznywanie ludzkich emocji, które boleśnie wydrapują sobie drogę do jego głowy i serca. Zaczyna czuć trochę podziwu w stosunku do ludzi – że są w stanie wykonać jakąkolwiek pracę, będąc tak uczuciowymi. Bierze trzy głębokie oddechy, jego matka czasem tak robiła, gdy traciła cierpliwość. Zauważa to Bones, chciałby powiedzieć coś pokrzepiającego, ale rozumie, że w tym momencie lepiej milczeć. Zamiast słów wykorzystuje gest – kładzie na krótką chwilę dłoń na ramieniu Spocka. 

  W końcu udaje mu się skupić należycie na swoim zadaniu. Sensory wykazują, że pod ziemią znajdują się nieznane formy życia. To być może zajęcie na później. Najważniejsze, że oprócz tego widać, gdzie znajduje się kapitan. Nie mogą go jednak transportować zanim nie sprawdzą w jakim jest stanie. Jeśli obrażenia są poważniejsze, teleportacja, z całą pewnością, go zabije. Jedynym wyjściem jest, aby Spock przeniósł się tam razem z doktorem. Transport tak głęboko pod ziemię jest niebezpieczny, obliczenia muszą być bardzo precyzyjne, bo mogą się zmaterializować w kawałku skały. Nie może być miejsca na żaden, nawet najmniejszy błąd. Nie obchodzi go to ryzyko. Spock teoretycznie powinien zostać na statku. Wystarczyłoby wysłać tam McCoy'a. To też go nie obchodzi. Chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą. Istnieje możliwość, ściskająca za gardło, że to ostatnie chwile Jima. Musi tam być. Musi mu powiedzieć. Ludzie potrzebują takich wyznań. Jim jest jego przyjacielem, jedynym. Najważniejszym. Boi się, że jest już za późno. Czy nie był zbyt oschły? Jim na pewno darzył go uczuciem. To logiczny wniosek, wysnuty na podstawie zachowania kapitana. Ale czy Spock kiedykolwiek dał mu do zrozumienia, że odwzajemnia to uczucie. Nie jest tego pewien. Chciałby go dotknąć z czułością. Ma nadzieję, że jeszcze będzie mógł to zrobić. 

  Krótka droga do transportera wydaje się trwać wiecznie. Czas jakby zwolnił. Spock powtarza w głowie współrzędne, analizuje je raz po raz. Przygląda się im podejrzliwie z każdej strony. Zaraz przekonają się czy są właściwe. Scotty wprowadza dane pewną ręką. Ostatnie spojrzenie, skinienie głową. Nie ma odwrotu.   
  
---


	5. Chapter 5

  Spock i Bones zgodnie z planem lądują głęboko pod ziemią. Wyliczenia były prawidłowe i bardzo dokładne. Tuż obok nieruchomo leży Kirk, nie reaguje na wołanie. Pierwszy klęka przy nim McCoy. Spock zamarł. Ze wstrzymanym oddechem przygląda się pracy doktora. Oczekuje w napięciu jakiejś oceny, diagnozy. To co słyszy, wcale go nie uspokaja:

– Niech Scotty teleportuje nas na statek, natychmiast.

Spock nie odpowiada od razu. Sięga po komunikator i wydaje odpowiedni rozkaz dopiero, gdy McCoy powtarza swoje słowa podniesionym głosem. To tylko sekundy zawahania, ale teraz istotna jest każda z nich. Spock zaczyna martwić się jeszcze bardziej, nie darowałby sobie, gdyby te kilka chwil opóźnienia miały znaczenie dla stanu zdrowia kapitana. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że coś...ktoś...będzie miał taki wpływ na jego logiczny umysł.

  Przy transporterze czekają już nosze, Kirk bardzo szybko zostaje przeniesiony do ambulatorium. Spock nie może zrobić już nic więcej, teraz wszystko w rękach doktora. Bezwładne ciało kapitana, zawsze silne i sprawne – teraz było zupełnie bezbronne, kruche. Ten widok głęboko poruszył Spocka. Zacisnął mocno pięści. Miał ochotę krzyknąć, zawyć. Powstrzymał to, zdusił w sobie. Z jego ściśniętych dłoni spadło jednak na podłogę kilka kropel wolkańskiej krwi.

  McCoy opatrywał zranioną nogę Kirka. Zgodnie z kolejnością zajmował się najpoważniejszymi urazami, stopniowo przechodząc do tych lżejszych. Spock miał dosyć biernego przyglądania się. Wziął potrzebne rzeczy z tacki obok i nie pytając o zgodę zaczął przemywać otarcia i skaleczenia na twarzy kapitana. Doktor nie protestował. Pierwszy raz był świadkiem czułości i opiekuńczości ze strony Spocka. Nie zaskoczyło go to, wydało mu się to wręcz naturalne. Od dawna doskonale wiedział, że Jim jest dla Spocka kimś bardzo szczególnym. 

  Kiedy wszystkie rany i urazy zostały opatrzone, kapitan został przeniesiony z sali zabiegowej do innego pomieszczenia. McCoy poinformował Spocka, że teraz muszą czekać. Obrażenia były poważne. Kirk jest w śpiączce, nie ma pewności kiedy się wybudzi. Może jutro, może za tydzień. Trzeba być cierpliwym. To dziwne, ale Bones ma wrażenie jakby kapitan się poddał, jakby nie walczył o powrót do żywych. Przekazuje te obawy Spockowi. Zaleca żeby ten mówił do Jima, znajomy głos może pomóc w wybudzeniu. 

– Ale co miałbym do niego mówić? Przecież mi nie odpowie.

– Spock, cokolwiek. To bez znaczenia. Opowiedz mu o swoim dzieciństwie, historii Wolkan albo budowie łodzi podwodnej. Co tylko chcesz.

  Spock siada koło łóżka kapitana. Zostali sami. Czuje ciężar ostatnich godzin. Nie zamierza jednak ruszyć się z tego miejsca dopóki Kirk się nie obudzi. Z początku nie bardzo wie co robić, co mówić. Nieśmiało łapie dłoń kapitana. Jest zimna. Gładzi ją delikatnie swoim kciukiem. Potem przychodzą słowa:

– Jim, proszę cię. Wróć do nas. Statek cię potrzebuje. Ja cię potrzebuję. Wróć...do mnie. Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłem. To dla mnie trudne. Jesteś dla mnie ważny. Najważniejszy. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się o tobie wszystkiego. Wróć i opowiedz mi o sobie. Chciałbym znać każdy kawałek ciebie. Skąd ta blizna na twoim lewym kolanie? Dostrzegłem ją, gdy McCoy cię opatrywał. Wygląda zupełnie jak półksiężyc. Nie wiem dlaczego miałoby to być istotne. To zupełnie nielogiczne. A może jest odwrotnie, może właśnie logiczne – jeśli kogoś kochamy, chcemy wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej, mieć wszystkie dane.

  Tutaj zamilkł. Wyczerpały go te wyznania. Położył głowę przy boku Kirka, przed oczami miał ich splecione ręce. Przysunął je do swoich ust i wykonał bardzo ludzki gest – pocałował, teraz już nieco cieplejszą, dłoń kapitana. Zadrżał w środku. Zamknął oczy, z których popłynęło kilka łez.   
  
---


	6. Chapter 6

  Jim słyszał i rozumiał wszystko co mówił do niego Spock. Czuł jego bliskość, ciepło na swojej dłoni. Gdy otworzył oczy, nie odezwał się od razu. Chciał przyjrzeć się jeszcze chwile Spockowi, jego mądrej głowie, leżącej teraz przy nim. Pomyślał, że już nigdy nie spotka go w życiu nic lepszego, wtedy Spock złożył na jego dłoni pocałunek. Poczuł znów ten dziwny skurcz w klatce piersiowej, silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Żaden kosmos, żadne gwiazdy, planety – nie mogą się równać z tym widokiem, z tym uczuciem. Już niczego więcej nie potrzebował, ogarnął go wielki spokój. Jakby wrócił do domu po bardzo długiej podróży. 

  Podniósł powoli wolną rękę i położył na ramieniu Spocka. Ten zerwał się jak rażony piorunem. Jim spostrzegł, że płakał. Spock płakał z jego powodu. Bardzo go to poruszyło. 

– Spadłem z roweru.

– Słucham? – odpowiedział zdezorientowany Spock.

– Pytałeś skąd się wzięła blizna na moim kolanie. To nieco dłuższa historia. Opowiem ci jak jeszcze trochę odpocznę.

  Na te słowa Spock gwałtownie usiadł. Nie miał pojęcia czego ma się spodziewać. Czuł jednak ogromną ulgę. Nie ma znaczenia jak będą wyglądały ich dalsze relacje. Liczy się tylko to, że Kirk żyje. Jim wyczuł tę niepewność. Domyślał się także, jak bardzo męczący, pełen napięcia musiał być ten ostatni czas. Zebrał resztki własnych sił, przysunął się do Spocka i wziął go za rękę. Ujrzał wówczas na jej wnętrzu krwawe ślady. Sięgnął po drugą i zobaczył ten sam wzór – cztery niewielkie rany. Zasmuciło go to. Spojrzał mu w oczy. Następnie dotknął czule wargami – najpierw prawe wnętrze jego dłoni, potem lewe. Złożył cztery pocałunki na każdej dłoni. Słowa nie były potrzebne. Te pocałunki były potwierdzeniem, obietnicą, wyznaniem. Początkiem.   
  
---


End file.
